


a paladin writes

by sakuravixen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Requests, Tumblr, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-09-26 04:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 16,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17135096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuravixen/pseuds/sakuravixen
Summary: just all writing I've done on my tumblr blog @paladinwritesaka. a bunch of headcanons and one shots/imagines(please let me know if you wish me to up the rating/tag anything!)





	1. headcanon [lance]

> _**request:** may i request some lance cheering his s/o on for exams?_

  * now exams aren’t very nice  

  * lance knows that
  * you know that
  * so lance does his absolute best to make the time period less bad than it is!!
  * need study help?
  * even if he has no idea what you’re learning, he’ll help!
  * food?
  * yup, snacks are there or else he can ask hunk
  * you’re too stressed?
  * he will make sure you’re not overworking yourself!
  * tbh, in a way, I feel lance probably is lowkey procastinating his own studying by helping you with yours
  * “hey, do you need help?”  

  * “…don’t you have an exam tomorrow?”  

  * but aNyways, if he feels you’re overworking and not getting enough sleep/food/some other important things, he will make sure you get enough
  * if both of you are worn out, he!! will!! cuddle!!
  * just sitting there, both of you leaning against each other and _relaxing_
  * but then sometimes you’ll shuffle a bit to read your notes in front of you better
  * he will take you out somewhere to celebrate once you’re all done, so do look forwards to that!




	2. headcanon [human paladins]

> _if the paladins had a s/o back on earth who they later found in space captured by the galra_
> 
> shiro, keith, lance, hunk, pidge

You were utterly devastated when your s/o left. How could you not be? In a way, your heart had felt like it was torn out and stomped on. Multiple times. Nobody had answers for you. Nobody was able to tell you whether they were alive or not. For all you knew, they could be well dead and watching over you like a guardian angel. 

You couldn’t simply wait for them to come. You decided to go out and follow them. You only hoped that when you made your decision to go out into space that you made the correct one.

Space was terrifying and you only realising it when you left wasn’t the best timing. The ship you had taken was a little old and made it hard to control. After a couple of days out, you had spotted another ship, which unfortunately, was very purple and Galran.

Of course, you didn’t know that. All you knew was that your captors were definitely not human and were looking for Voltron. And you did not know that they were planning to use you as ransom to tempt the ‘human paladins of Voltron to hand it over.’ It was when you were sitting in your prison cell, when someone barged in shouting something along the lines of “found the human!” Your saviour then turned towards you and your eyes met.

> **Shiro**

  * he just stops, that leadership personality completely fading once he sees you
  * “oh no, [Name]?”  

  * everything suddenly comes crashing down
  * he got captured by the Galrans and now you as well?
  * he doesn’t know what you’ve gone through, but he hopes it wasn’t like what he had to go through
  * now, there’s even more guilt weighing down on him
  * after he recovers, he pulls you close and _just hugs you_
  * he hasn’t seen you in a year or so, so he’s pretty conflicted about everything
  * because yes, _he finally sees you_ , but then, you’re in danger out here and he can’t really bear that
  * after the others snap him out of it, he will get you out of there and make sure you’re safe 100% of the time



> **Keith**

  * just pure shock  

  * he felt kinda bad about leaving you back on Earth since it was only you and Shiro there for him
  * and he ended up following after Shiro
  * he’s kinda in denial initially
  * like “no, it’s not you [name], is it?”
  * suddenly, he feels _real horrible_
  * he ditched you and you supposedly came after him?
  * after rescuing you, he’ll half avoid you and when he does see you, he’ll question you and your motives so much
  * “why would you still chase after me? I’ve been so horrible.”  

  * and with the discovery of him being galran - the species who captured you - he’s feeling a lot like the fact he’s pretty bad
  * it’s might take some tears and a long hug to convince him that it isn’t his fault _that much_ and that you still love him 



> **Lance**

  * at first he doesn’t realise it’s you
  * he opens his mouth, probably to spew out a pick up line
  * then he sees your eyes, your skin, _your face_ and _he just breaks_
  * he doesn’t think, he just straight up hugs you  

  * whatever dramatic entrance he was planning goes out the window when he finds out it’s you
  * honestly, if he wasn’t shaking so much from the surprise, he would probably pulled some pickup line he’s always wanted to try on you
  * if you two stayed like that for a while longer, he’ll probably start crying
  * you kinda have to peel him off you and if you’re not sobbing by now, you’re gonna be asking him where he went
  * after he’s sure you’re safe, he will just sit with you and hug you until you don’t want to anymore



> **Hunk**

  * this poor boy is so surprised??  

  * “nope, nope, nope, nope, this can’t be”  

  * is muttering all throughout helping you up
  * his heart is breaking but he has to make sure you’re out of danger before the sad reunion
  * when you two get back to the ship, he just hugs you and just doesn’t really want to let go
  * he disappeared eithout a trace and now you’ve gone and followed him, which drags you out into this mess
  * so yes, he’s kinda feeling really guilty for doing that
  * the good news he sees out of this is that you’re both together (although out in space)



> **Pidge**

  * “[n-name]?”
  * she is so catious
  * like, what if this is a trap?
  * the galrans couldn’t have possibly gotten you out of all people
  * she pauses and kinda just stares at you in shock
  * “katie? is that you?”  

  * okay, now pidge is 99.99% sure it’s you
  * she throws herself into a hug and just holds on
  * like, she had pretty much ‘lost’ you and she didn’t even notice??
  * before she breaks up, she has to get you out of there, which she does
  * afterwards, she absolutely fills you in about everything
  * which also includes whether or not she’s found her brother and father yet
  * you two are like inseperable after you got rescued because _you do not want to lose each other_ like with pidge and her family




	3. headcanon [keith]

> _**request:** Can I have a headcanon for Keith’s S/O taking care of him when he’s sick with a cold?_

  * it’s a little hard to tell at first whether or not Keith has a cold because he hides it and just doesn’t like to show that he’s not exactly in tip top condition
  * sadly for him, you feel he isn’t okay and him training isn’t going to help that much
  * but that means that you’re probably going to have to physically drag him away from the training deck
  * have fun with that :)
  * it takes an awful lot of convincing, maybe some bribing until he’s willing to budge from there
  * but once you’ve forced him into his bed, he just won’t move now
  * he’s just laying in bed, you’re making sure he stays and recovers
  * not that bad for him, but anYways, half the time it’s you fretting over him while he half sneezes and half talks about the fact he’s fine
  * the next few days consist of you bringing him food and him telling you he’s fine despite the fact he’s coughing or sneezing every other second
  * okay, eventually he realises that okay, he’s not in the best shape
  * but that’s only after he got out of bed and proceeded to fall to the floor coughing
  * after that, he’s suddenly a bit more willing to listen to you
  * and maybe look at you like he wants to cuddle
  * ~~I have a small headcanon that Keith is pretty touch starved because of his childhood~~
  * you realise that and tease him about seeming being compliant now but he always responds with the excuse that he wants to get better quicker so he can fight/train properly again
  * it doesn’t explain the looks, but you accept it because you know not too push him too far
  * and you’re not just going to reject him like that :)




	4. headcanon [shiro, keith, lance]

> _**request:** friend/crush going through a breakup_
> 
> _shiro, keith, lance_
> 
> _I added in the ‘best friend’ concept since I feel easier with that in!_

You were absolutely devasted. With your supposedly strong relationship broken up, it just felt like there was a hole in your heart. How could this be? There was supposed to be a strong bond between the two of you. But now? It was empty. Many times, you did things you would’ve done as if they were still there out of habit. Although you knew it was for the best for you two, it still was heart-shattering. With your main friend gone, you turn to your best friend for a shoulder to cry on. They accept.

> **Shiro**

  * although shiro has conflicted feelings about you breaking up with your s/o, he ultimately puts you and your feelings first
  * yes, he may like you and all and might be happy with your s/o out of the picture
  * but in the end, what you’re going through is more important to shiro than his own desires
  * he’s willing to listen to you talk
  * and to offer you advice or distractions from the subject!
  * and hugs



> **Keith**

  * this boy is a little overwhelmed  

  * righto, first he likes you, discovers you’re taken, then discovers you’ve broken up when the relationship was supposedly pretty long
  * it’s a bit of a emotions rollarcoaster for him
  * but once you go to him to just seek comfort, he’s totally willing
  * he’s not much of a talker, but he will listen to anything you might want to say!!
  * and maybe input some questionable ways to cope or to deal with the feelings
  * “no keith, there’s no need for revenge, our break up was kind of mutual”



> **Lance**

  * he’s pretty sad about you being sad, let’s face it
  * he is going to be cracking jokes ( _maybe_ pick up lines, it depends on your mood) and random comments so you can forget about your sadness
  * he will honestly keep your mind busy so you don’t linger on the pain and emptyness that comes with a break up
  * if it’s your sort of thing, it will include nights where you just relax, put on face masks and just talk
  * otherwise, he’s down for hugs
  * may or may not later confess to you after a few months or so




	5. blue violet [lance]

> _Lance McClain x fem!reader [_ _Hanahaki AU]_
> 
> _a bit of angst, but that comes with every hanahaki au_
> 
> _also quite short_

The others didn’t know and [Name] liked it that way. There was no need to burden them with the _very fact that she was dying_. They would fret over her and wonder and try to find some sort of cure to her disease.

But she knew there was no hope.

She knew what the flower petals she vomited up meant.

And she was aware of the possibilities in this situation.

She was dying because of her _annoying infatuation with Lance McClain_.

No, it was better for the rest of them to continue unaware.

They were all far too busy saving the universe. The saving of the universe was far too important to put on hold for the life of one person.

[Name] was perfectly aware of that. 

  


However, as time grew on, it got harder to conceal. She would feel coughs coming up more often when in front of others. Each time, she tried to gulp it down as the petals tried to force their way out. 

She was only lucky the first few times.

Every once in a while, a few petals would find themselves out of their mouth and laying around the castle. 

[Name] knew it was getting worse. The blue petals reminded her each time. She couldn’t do anything as the flowers slowly took over her insides.

  


She talked while forcing petals down her throat. She sparred as she felt the blossoms fluttering around in her lungs. She fought _whole battles with flower in her mouth_. 

And a battle she truly did fight with those flowers in her mouth.

Her body moved before her brain did. 

She had seen the sentry coming from behind.

He had not.

  


And so [Name] fell as the blade went through. 

Lance had realised too late.

With tears streaming down both their faces, they both tried to speak. 

_“You didn’t have to!”_

_“Lance, stop.”_

_“Healing pod, someone get her to a healing pod!”_

[Name] lay partly in Lance’s arms, staring up into the face she had fallen in love with. The two looked at each other with grief-filled eyes. [Name] closed hers and cracked a small smile.

“I was dying anyways, my death was inevitable.” Lance’s eyes widened. It was certainly news to him.

“Why didn’t you tell us?”

[Name] simply smiled. “I didn’t want any of you to try and prevent the unpreventable.” Then she closed her eyes and let out one final cough.

  


Lance wasn’t expecting a blue violet to come fluttering out. He turned his attention to [Name]’s wound. A mixture of petals and blood were coming out. 

He understood.

And the guilt in his heart blossomed.


	6. headcanon [human paladins]

> _**request:** _ _Paladins+James HC for having a s/o who works hard to excel at every single thing they do (and succeed) but they tend to overwork too much but they’re able to hide it(excel at acting) until one day their standing beside their s/o and they notice that their kinda of staring at the ground blinking their eyes hard to stay awake and swaying a bit so they watch them a bit and before they can ask if their s/o is ok they collapse from exhaustion. Angst+fluff plz_
> 
> _I’m not too with writing for James just yet, so I’ve left him out for the time being! However, feel free to ask about it later on and see if I’m ready! ^^_
> 
> _the angst in this was extremely minimal, sorry about that! uwu_
> 
> _shiro, keith, lance, hunk, pidge_

Lately, you were stressed. Even more so than usual. The amount work to be done was making you crack and show chinks in your attempts to hide it. Lately, with the later nights and earlier mornings, it was getting a bit much and you desperately wanted to hide it from everyone else, scared from what they would possibly say. 

Of course, like all things, your attempts to hide it would all fall apart. You were simply standing there with everyone else. You could feel your eyes drooping as you blinked rapidly to keep them awake. You were swaying slightly, you could feel it. The last thing you heard was the call of your name from your s/o’s lips as you finally closed your eyes and fell.

> **Shiro**

  * he has a mini heart-attack
  * not literally, but he is so scared at first
  * he’s been pretty suspicious about you and your health, but it’s a lot worse than he thought
  * will gently pick you up, excuse himself and place you down to sleep
  * once you wake up, he will make sure you stay in bed 
  * while you’re sleeping, will end up taking on whatever jobs you have at the time



> **Keith**

  * extremely surprised and shocked
  * at first, he is terrified because he thinks you’ve somehow gotten injured
  * but then he sees that your eyes are closed and your face is kinda peaceful, he relaxes
  * will carry you off to your room
  * although he doesn’t show it, he’s prety worried
  * it’s pretty likely he will go off to the training room to let out some stress
  * but when he sees you up and walking again, he stops and goes ‘nope’
  * “you should… go rest…”  

  * after that, he stays by your bedside and sits in a chair next to your bed
  * falls asleep after some time while still sitting up
  * if you’re awake and you witness that, you’ll make sure he doesn’t forget you cooing over how cute he seemed 



> **Lance**

  * panicking!!  

  * he’s super worried and feels really worried
  * lots of fretting
  * most panicky out of all the paladins tbh
  * “oh gosh, oh no, [name], are you alive??”  

  * yes, it turns out you are alive and lance is relieved
  * he drags you off to rest and won’t leave your side until you next wake up
  * “did you see me from across the room and faint from my beauty?”  

  * of course he pulls off a pick up line right as you wake up
  * you’re not entirely sure how well the situation and his line matches up, but you laugh anyways
  * he’s a great boyfriend and will continue to put your mind off work and will make sure you’re in bed resting



> **Hunk**

  * hunk is initially shocked at first
  * he’s been bugging you about sleeping earlier, but turns out you hadn’t heeded his warnings and instructions
  * this boy just sighs and carries you off to your room
  * when you wake up, he’s right there, holding a bowl of soup and some other comfort food
  * if you try and get out of bed, he will make sure you’re not going to
  * “nope, nope, nope, you’re staying and eating the food I prepared”  




> **Pidge**

  * don’t tell me pidge hasn’t ever nearly done something like this before
  * she’s kinda half annoyed that you haven’t been taking care of yourself properly
  * but considering how often you would usually deal with her and her sleepless nights, she shuts her mouth
  * considering there’s a pretty high chance pidge is physically unable to carry you all the way to your room, she ~~gets~~ asks either hunk or shiro to help out
  * she’ll probably temporarily move to work in your room and take care of you
  * in a way, she’s paying you back for all the times you’ve had to drag her off to sleep or take care of her :)




	7. goodbye [keith]

> _**request:** Can I ask for a angsty scenario where Keith and his S/O are in a situation where one of them has to sacrifice themselves to save the other and before Keith even does anything the reader just kisses him goodbye and jumps in._
> 
> _yes, angst_

The Robeast came at one of the worst times possible. The team were resting and there was little to no one who was prepared to defend against the monster. To make matters worse, the Castle was currently orbiting around a planet they had recently liberated and destroying it during a battle was not the most wanted option.

Allura tried firing at it at first from the castle, attempting to ward it off without having to fight against it.

The effort was futile as it seemed to become even angrier and focused its attention on the Castle itself, damaging its particle barrier badly.

[Name] watched all this, unable to help and only able to do nothing but watch as everyone worked around frantically trying to bring the Robeast down.

As soon as the Paladins headed out to attack the Robeast, it was clear that they were overwhelmed despite Voltron being the strongest weapon in the universe.

The Robeast fired out lasers, lots of lasers. It seemed a lot similar to the beast the Paladins had fought back at the Balmera and they had barely survived _that_. So fighting this Robeast was by means, no piece of cake.

It seemed they were fighting a losing battle. Each time a Lion moved to attack, the Robeast would turn straight towards them and would start firing out lasers. 

  


It was only after watching the futile battle and the desperate shouts of the Paladins when [Name] realised what was going on. She turned towards the Princess standing in the middle of the bridge.

“Allura, get them back to the Castle!”  


The surprise was evident on her face as she tried to splutter out a coherent response. “W-what, why do-?”

“Just do it! The Robeast is attacking absolutely anything that moves!”  


Allura turned to watch the battle for a few moments. True as to what [Name] said, the Robeast was indeed attacking the Lion that it saw move.

“ _Paladins, get back to the Castle!”_  


Surprised shouts came from each of them. “Allura, we can’t let it attack the planet!”

“[Name]’s noticed something. If you move, the monster will attack.”  


Realising this, the Paladins all stopped piloting their Lions, letting them all float around aimlessly. The Robeast immediately stopped firing off lasers and turned around, confused.

Taking this chance, the Paladins all headed back to the Castle.

* * *

They were all stuck, that was for sure. The group all hung about the Castle’s bridge, trying to figure out some sort of plan to defeat the creature.

“We can cause a distraction?”  


“But how do we make sure it doesn’t harm the Castle or the planet?”  


“We could wait it out.”  


Ideas were thrown all over, hoping that one would inspire someone to conjure up a fool-proof plan.

At the moment, the Robeast was hovering about its current position idly, as if it was waiting, waiting to detect for someone to attack.

The Paladins all watched it carefully, hoping to find a weak spot they could attack.

  


After a short while, the Alteans and Paladins only then realised that a member of their team was missing.

“Where’s [Name]?”  


Allura immediately jumped to the controls, scanning the Castle’s cameras to search for the missing girl. They did eventually find her, standing idly in where the Castle’s pods were located.

Keith was the fastest to react, suddenly bolting down, vaguely aware of what [Name] was planning. The others were slower to react, going after him after a short while.

As Keith sprinted through the Castle’s halls, he was cursing the layout of the Castle. He could practically hear his frantic heartbeats as they pounded. His ears were ringing slightly and after running for a bit, he was breathing heavily.

  


When he found [Name], she was standing by one of the pods, her back faced towards him and herself towards the pod.

“[Name]!” He ran right up to her, _hoping and desperately praying that she was not about to do what he assumed her to be doing_.  


[Name] didn’t turn around. Instead, she looked up towards the pod and started speaking.

“Keith…” Her voice was soft and gentle, as if she were about to comfort a child.  


Keith definitely needed comforting. “You can’t do this!” His voice cracked at the end of his cry.

[Name] turnede to face him.

Tears were starting to flow down her face.

“We can find another way!”  


She shook her head. “This is our best bet.” [Name] turned back to the pod. “You all have your own part in playing to save the universe. _This is mine._ ”

Keith could do nothing but stare in horror at her. He could feel the tears starting to well up in his eyes as he fought to hold them back. His entire body was starting to feel numb. His stomach dropped completely.

[Name] let out a small smile.

She threw herself around him, enveloping the boy in a hug. She pulled away almost immediately, giving the boy a small peck on the cheek.

_“Goodbye Keith, may we meet again.”_

And she jumped right into the pod, leaving him behind.

  


Keith could do nothing but watch.

  


He didn’t realise that he was screaming and crying on the floor until Shiro had placed an arm around him.

Then he could feel the hugs of the others and the crying that came from them.

  


Keith considered that as one of the worst days of his life.


	8. don't do that again [keith]

> _Keith Kogane x reader [takes place a bit after season four]_
> 
> _someone stop me, majority of my writing is angst and I have requests & matchups that I should be doing instead of an idea that’s been used many, many times_
> 
> _word count: 1.2k_

After the stunt Keith had pulled with his ship and himself, he forgot all about it soon afterwards, his mind immediately racing to Lotor and his questionable intentions. His mind didn’t flicker to you much, himself too preoccupied with facing the Galra. You knew he was busy, you knew that the Blade and the Coalition was above whatever feelings you had for the boy.

However, the specific details of the fights that day - Voltron’s, the Blade’s and the rebel force’s - weren’t known to you right away. You had been at the Castle, with Coran and attempting to help all three groups at once with their individual problems. You had only been distinctly aware that Voltron had gotten into something bad and the rebels & Keith had taken down the Galra ship - with Lotor’s help.

You simply thought that everyone was extremely lucky without any major injuries.

So when you heard from Matt about how Keith Kogane was about to sacrifice himself and pretty much commit suicide, you _did not know at all_ how to respond to that.

At first, you completely avoided the boy. It did not help that he had picked that time to stay at the Castle for the time being, seemingly taking a break from Blade of Marmora work. Avoiding him for the most part was alright. As long as you stayed away from the training room, his room and the path between the two, you didn’t have to see him for majority of the time.

The problem was that he did soon notice that he was seeing less of you.

He couldn’t understand it. From his view, there was pretty much no reason for you to suddenly act like you hated him. He let it slide, not wanting to confront you just yet and to let you cool down from whatever he assumed had happened.

  


However, what Keith wasn’t expecting was for you to continue staying out of his sight for the next week. 

He waited.

And he waited.

And internally, he began to panic.

You never did stay mad for that long.

And Keith, being Keith, was unsure of what to do.

He unintentionally spent more time in the training room, letting out the frustration in him at the robots he activated. It was a Keith thing and it was to be expected.

* * *

You barely left your room all that time, you mind always floating off to the _very idea_ that Keith Kogane was about to go and kill himself for _the sake of the universe_.

You knew there was no point mulling over it, especially since what had happened was over now.

But you simply couldn’t shake out of your head that if Lotor hadn’t swooped in at the last moment, Keith would be _gone_.

And in another alternate universe, the very fact that that hadn’t happened there was a very likely chance, meaning _there would be a universe where Keith had sacrificed himself._

That was too much to handle.

You spent most of your time simply contemplating. _If_ he had really died, what would you be doing now? The very same as you were currently? Alone in your room? Tears running down your face every once in a while? Sobs wracking your body and your heartbeat refusing to slow down?

Even if he wasn’t gone, knowing that he could have been was taking the same toll on you.

* * *

Keith knew that his time at the Castle was limited. Galra activity was still ongoing and the Blades would need him soon enough. He had spent his time mainly catching up what had happened without him (he was glad not to be there during Coran’s _phase_ ) and training for the rest of the time.

However, he knew that on the Castle, there was still one person he had yet to even get a proper conversation with. He was completely baffled. Why did it seem like you were avoiding him?

Keith, being Keith, over-thinking your actions, always headed to the training room when the thought of you was brought up. He took the frustration and confusion building up in him and let it out on the robots he activated.

It made him feel better for the time being, but he knew that talking with you and figuring out what was wrong was inevitable.

* * *

Like the past week, you stayed in your room. At first, the other paladins would check up on you many, many times a day, but you always brushed them off. Soon, the numbers dwindled down to about three a day, mainly to check in if you were joining them for food or some other similar thing.

That was why you didn’t expect your door to open up and to show Keith Kogane standing there awkwardly, head scratching his nape. He could see from his distance the faint tear marks trailing down your face. _You had been crying._

Keith wasn’t sure on what to do. “So uh, hey.” He took a step in and the door shut close behind. “I’m uh s-”  


“ _Keith._ ” You cut him off with a single word - his name. Your voice wavered, then cracked slightly as you spoke your next line. “ _Were you ever going to tell me?”_  


At first, Keith’s face scrunched up, trying to remember if he had something to say, something he had done, _anything_ that would’ve elicted this sort of response from you.

At his silence, you continued to speak, tears threatening to spill from your eyes. “ _Do you really value your life that low?”_

 _Oh_. Keith understood. Panic started to build up inside him. He _hadn’t_ been planning to tell you at all, knowing what sort of response you’d give him. He had expected, shouting, screaming, yells of telling him that he had to stop being reckless and to value his own life. But knowing that you had _shut him off_ completely and refused to interact with him? 

That felt like a big stab in the heart for Keith.

He hadn’t wanted to tell you, worried of the emotions that he would’ve brought up.

He hadn’t wanted to tell you because he knew you would’ve been upset.

Yet, it had gotten to you.

  


Keith could see that your eyes were starting to water, a sure sign that you were going to start crying. Your mouth was trembling, wanting to say something, _yet having nothing to say_.

Keith moved in closer to you, his eyes softening completely.

“Look, [Name], I-I”  


“Keith, it’s just that…” The first tears started to fall.

Keith stopped for a moment, his face crestfallen.

_He didn’t want to see you cry because of him._

“Keith, please, just…” You never finished your sentence.  


You started to cry, the tears started to flow out. Your nose was tickled again and the sobs started again.

Keith didn’t hesitate. His stomach dropped as he saw. He threw his arms around you and let your head rest on his shoulder.

By that time, all you knew was that you were crying, sobbing your heart out and Keith’s arms were around you.

“K-Keith, I couldn-”  


“Shh.” He hummed, awkwardly rubbing your back as you sobbed into his shoulder. “I’m… sorry.”  


You knew he was, the fact he was hiding it hinted at that, but you couldn’t stop.

“Please…” Your crying was growing softer. “Please don’t do that again. Please think everything through before throwing your life away so quickly.”

Keith tried to smile. “I will.”


	9. headcanon [human paladins]

> _**request:** how do u think the paladins would react to finding out their s/o has a stuffed animal they’re really attached to?_
> 
> _this is pretty much me tbh_
> 
> _shiro, keith, lance, hunk, pidge_

In your defense, it was the only thing you had brought out to space and seeing as there was very little chance for you to get back to your family, you ended up pretty much emotionally attaching yourself to the [favourite animal] plushie. But who could blame you? You needed something to hug at night and it reminded you of home.

You forgot about the stereotypes that came with owning a stuffed animal at your age. Let’s just say that. When a familiar figure walked into your room at night, you doubted they were expecting to see you with the animal right in your arms, hugging it as you slept.

> **Shiro**

  * at first, he doesn’t even notice, then he sees the stuffed animal
  * he smiles and he totally gets it
  * you’re away from home and the animal is probably the closest thing you can get to home that you can hug
  * he won’t really mention it at first, worrying that the reason that you’ve been hiding it was because you’re kinda embarrassed
  * well in a way, you are, but when you do tell him, he doesn’t see how it could be such a big deal
  * totally would just casually take and hug it at times when you’re not watching



> **Keith**

  * ~~I love the headcanon that he low key also has a hippo plushie so this is happening~~
  * he thinks it’s great tbh
  * he waits until the next morning to bring it up and you’re not too sure what to react
  * like did he just casually ask if you have a stuffed animal???
  * “n-n-n-no??? hAhAhA???”  

  * but he just stares at you with this serious look on his face and he brings out thiS stUffed hiPPo plUsH from behind his back
  * well it got awkward quickly
  * ~~this is so ooc of him im sorry~~
  * safe to say that cuddle sessions now usually involve you two falling asleep against each other while either hugging your respective plushes or the other’s



> **Lance**

  * this boy will think it is absolutely adorable and will tease you about it at the same time
  * lance turns into a mini demon, yet at the same time, a fluffy boy
  * he likes to take the plush and hide it only god knows where and get you really annoyed
  * he claims that he doesn’t like to stealing your attention away
  * which means he’s jealous, but you’re pretty convinced that’s not the reason
  * one time you came back from a mission and you walk into lance’s room to find him sleeping next to the stuffed animal
  * you don’t go in, but you’re 99% sure that there’s a mini towel wrapped around its head and you’re willing to bet that lance would’ve done a face mask on it if it wasn’t possible to wreck it that way



> **Hunk**

  * tbh, this boy will stand there and just _mentally squeal_
  * even if it wakes you up, he’s just radiating some kind of emotion he can’t describe and he just stands there
  * like you look so adorable???
  * will take a picture of you and will _keep it_
  * ~~a bit like what happened with the space mice~~
  * he suddenly gets to work attempting to sew up another plush for himself
    * coran had to help
  * when you find him, he’s holding up his newest item above his head, shouting excitedly
  * he looks so happy and you can’t really bear to reject him running at you and him begging to take out your stuffed animal



> **Pidge**

  * pidge didn’t really mind
  * she’s attached herself to robots & computers and technology, so she isn’t really judging you on attaching yourself to your plush
  * however, if you fall asleep against her while she’s working and you’re holding the plush in your arms, pidge will turn red
    * like wow, this is cute
  * sometimes she’ll just look at the plush & inspect it and just wonder why you’re attached to it
    * but then again, that animal is like what finding (assuming she hasn’t yet) her family is like to pidge as it is to you
  * will totally build a little mini animal out of some scraps she find
    * ~~this girl can build the most random things from scraps~~
    * ~~like, do you remember the episode where she’s stuck out in that garbage dump and proceeds to build the trash paladins?~~
    * ~~it’s that, but it stays together~~




	10. an imagine [general/pre-season 8 feels]

> _everything is over and_ _the universe is at peace once more._ _the paladins are all happy and grown up. they reside together under the same roof._
> 
> _with a child, let’s not forget that bit_
> 
> _god so season 8 is in ~~two hours~~ half an hour and since I’m ridiculously restless and I suddenly wrote this up ahsksjaj_
> 
> _i wanted a child reader and fluff :’)_
> 
> _it isn’t an ‘x reader’ more like a general reader insert_
> 
> _word count: 1.3k_

It was barely morning. The rise had yet to peek over the mountains. Yet, only one figure in the house seemed to be properly awake. 

“Everyoneee!!” The shrill cry of the young child echoed through the house as they ran about. Their footsteps could be heard from nearly each room.

Groans echoed from them. The child still ran about the house, calling out gleefully.

“It’s today! It’s today!!” They were still running about. Yet, everyone else was yet to wake up properly. Soon, the child realised that they had maybe indeed gotten a little excited and their excited calls died down. They plopped down to the floor, “Oh…”

Then the door in front of them opened. 

“Goodness, [Name], happy today are we?”  


“Shewoo!!” 

At the sight of the white haired man, they tried to tackle him into a hug. The height difference was a little difficult, so [Name] only ended up hugging on leg. Said man chuckled. “Now, now, you have to let me go or else I can’t get ready.”

The child’s demeanour changed rapidly and they clung on even tighter to Shiro’s leg. “I want Hunk to make breakfast!” 

Right then and there, another door opened up, revealing Hunk, who was yawning and rubbing his eyes, still woozy from waking up so suddenly. “What’s going on?” [Name]’s eyes lit up like a light bulb and they deattached from Shiro right to make their way to Hunk.

“Breakfast!” They squealed about happily, jumping around him. He chuckled, amused by the excited antics of the child and held out his hands to calm her down.  


“Gotta be patient [Name], why don’t you wake the others and when you’re back, I can start cooking?” 

Eyes still sparkling, the child ran off with another excited “okay!!” and headed right towards another room.

Shiro and Hunk were still there, standing in the hallway, watching her as she barged right into Keith’s room. They stood there, looking at where she had been fondly.

“She’s growing up.”  


“Yeah…”  


* * *

“Keef!!” [Name] had managed to climb their way up Keith’s bed and had jumped right on top of him. With a small “oof,” he was startled awake. Eyes still closed, he rolled over onto his back and [Name] quickly clambered off him and sat down on the side of his bed.  


“What now, [Name]…?” His voice was slightly slurred, still slightly groggy. The child’s eyes still sparkled even more.

“It’s today!” They threw their hands up in the air with excitement and it was only then when Keith realised.  


“Oh…”  


“Voltron Commem-m-me-ro-”  


“Commemoration Day.” Keith let out a small smile as the child struggled to spell out the word too complex for them. 

Of course, the war was over. It had been for a while, hence why they had [Name] with them, a lost child they had found under the hands of the Galra - _Haggar_. No one knew why exactly she was there, but regardless, that question was never answered,

To the child, Commemoration day was not only the day where she ‘returned home,’ but also a day for her to watch all sorts of spectacles - parades, fireworks and the like. But it was also a day where she knew her family would be held at one of the highest regards there.

For her, it was a reminder that her family _were the ones who saved the universe_. Apart from that, she herself had little idea what the day meant.

Keith’s fond smile didn’t fade from his face. [Name] soon noticed as they poked his cheek, _hard._ “Keef, you look weird smiling that long.” Keith winced when he felt them poke him, but regardless, he chuckled.

“C’mon kid, let’s get you ready.” He made a move to pick the child up from under their armpits, but [Name] quickly dodged his hands. They quickly clambered off the bed to avoid his hands, managing to do so mainly because Keith’s legs were still wrapped around his blankets.  


“Nuh, uh! You’re the one getting ready!” They ran out as quickly as they had come, leaving him still sitting in bed.  


* * *

“Lance, Lance, Lance!” As [Name] ran in the man’s room, they soon realised that was already out of bed and not sleeping like they originally thought.  


Looking around his room, they saw that he was up and it looked as if he had woken up a while ago. His hair was combed to be a little nicer and he was inspecting himself against a mirror. 

Realising the child was behind him, he turned around and quickly bent down to catch them running at him in a hug. “Woah, hey, [Name]!”

“Lance! It’s today!”  


The male smirked and grinned down at them. “Yes and it’s a big day for sharpshooter here!” He quickly picked up the child by their sides and lifted them up quickly. With an excited squeal, [Name] started laughing as Lance begun to spin them around.

  


However, their fun was quickly cut short by someone clearing their throat from Lance’s door. Both Lance and [Name] turned to see the face of Allura. The Altean was looking slightly amused at the two of them.

“Lance, we don’t need to accidentally hurting [Name] by throwing them out a window.” Lance chuckled as he carefully placed the child back down to the ground, watching them as they ran to hug Allura.   


“Allura!”  


“Hey [Name].” Allura smiled as she bent down to reciprocate the hug. After a few seconds, the two broke apart. “Is it only Pidge left?”  


[Name] nodded. “Yup!” Then she raced out of Lance’s room and towards where the night owl resided.

* * *

“Pidge!” As expected, Pidge was already awake when [Name] burst into her room. She was sitting in front of a computer, staring at whatever was on it. She let out a small yelp and nearly fell out of her chair at the sound of the door being slammed open.  


Pidge nearly was about to open her mouth to shout at whoever had decided to interrupt her thinking session, but her face suddenly softened at the sight of an awfully excited [Name].

“Pidge!” She yelled again and raced towards the girl.  


“Hey [Name]!” Pidge detached herself from the chair and clambered out to meet [Name]. However, the child had already taken the hands of the female and was already starting to drag her out of the room.  


“It’s today!”  


[Name] was a lot stronger than she looked and Pidge realy did wish that the genius who decided to train [Name] in random muscle building activities just _did not_.

* * *

The morning ran quite smoothly, with most of them having been dragged out of their rooms or sleep in some way or another by the over-excited child prancing all about the house.

Breakfast was made with courtesy to Hunk and as the time drew closer and closer to noon, [Name] could not sit still at all. Lance had to be the one to entertain the child, the only one who really seemed to know how to interact personally with a child, considering he had a large family.

  


Soon enough, they all found their way to the Galaxy Garrison, where the ceremony would be held.

Everyone was in uniform and had tidied themselves up fairly well. [Name], who was nervously holding hands with Shiro (they didn’t quite like crowds as large as this) was up front with the former paladins, standing out and above, waiting for everything to happen.

And as Shiro stepped forwards, they let go of his hand and quite moved closer to Keith.

And when Shiro started speaking, [Name] visibly brightened up as they started to listen to the very story they had heard him say and practice so many times before.

“The start of our fight started about eight years ago, on this very day, when thr Blue Lion was discovered…”  



	11. headcanon [human paladins]

> _**request:** could i have the paladins w/ an s/o who regards their birthday as a normal day? since they never really kept touch with friends and so didn’t really go out to celebrate!!! (ive been feeling like this for the past few years heheh, plus my birthday just passed^^)_
> 
> _ahsjskhd sorry im going out of order for requests, but my birthday was literally three days ago and anon’s birthday here just passed and I thought I should get this done quickly_
> 
> _shiro, keith, lance, hunk, pidge  
> _

You never did think much of it, your birthday. Like it was nice that it was the day that you appeared in this cruel, cruel world, but apart from that? Nothing much to celebrate, really. Of course, you did try to celebrate other people’s birthdays - they thought much higher of it than you did - and just awkwardly attempt to wish them a happy birthday, but yours? Nada. Nothing happening for you.

It was only when you casually dropped the bomb to your s/o that your birthday was in a few days when they realised that _you hadn’t ever told them your birthday before_.

> **Shiro**

  * shiro is a bit sad??  

  * he feels like he’s probably messed up somewhere along your relationship for you to just not care about your birthday
  * he’ll probably ask about it really subtlety, but you just tell him that you don’t mind
  * okay, this man suddenly feels obliged to at least do something
  * I feel he won’t go over the top like lance does, but he tries to at least make an effort
  * maybe just help you with small things and at the end of the day he’s set up a small celebration where you two can just sit and relax & do couply things
  * from then on, each year, he vows to make you realise that your birthday is worth celebrating about



> **Keith**

  * it seems that keith probably lowkey feels the same? that his birthday isn’t too much to fuss about and that he understands?  

  * but at the same time, he feels like that as your s/o, he should _do something_
  * at first he considers asking lance for advice, but as soon as he does, he regrets it
  * so he goes to shiro instead, who tells him to just make you _feel special_
  * well he does try, he kinda hangs out with you a lot more that day and ends up bringing you to this planet and just spending time with you
  * lance is totally convinced you two kissed at some point, but neither you or keith say anything
  * ~~lance may or may not have been right~~



> **Lance**

  * okay, this boy is lowkey insulted???  

  * like in the way where he’s mentally like ‘your birthday is coming up and you don’t seem to care about it??’
  * as soon as he finds out, he’s getting everyone else to help him throw the best birthday celebration _you are going to have_
  * lance employs everyone else to help him
  * hunk cooks, shiro & coran are there to make sure nothing explodes, pidge & keith set up and he distracts/hangs out with you
  * to say the least, you were extremely overwhelmed



> **Hunk**

  * hunk just feels really sad and sympathetic for you  

  * you don’t care about your birthday?
  * hunk does
  * he gets ready this entire feast for you because he wants to be able to at least do something
  * so if you enjoy food a lot, well have fun :)
  * afterwards, he just kinda brings you away and tells you that your birthday should be celebrated and suddenly rambles on about how birthdays are special for everyone and shouldn’t really be brushed aside as ‘just another day’
  * this boy loves you, okay? love him back



> **Pidge**

  * pidge isn’t sure how to respond
  * birthdays for her, being in a loving family and all, have always been nice and she wants that for you
  * so she researches
  * not too much into the technical side, but more like, what should she do? what should she prepare?
  * those sorts of things, so she knows what to so
  * she doesn’t have much experience, she’s kinda awkward like this
  * but on the day, she kinda sets up this huge hologram-like thing of your favourite place in your/her room and you two just kinda sit and pinic
  * not too fancy, pidge just wants you to be happy :)




	12. headcanon [human paladins]

 

> _**request:** Christmas hcs for the paladins with their s/o_
> 
> _these seem a bit more like genral headcanons than those with an s/o, sorry about that!_
> 
> _shiro, keith, lance, hunk, pidge_

\---

> **Shiro**

  * shiro isn’t one to celebrate christmas very enthusiastically (in a way)
  * maybe a few small gatherings, but those are what he considers to be festive
  * if either you or him have family, he’ll probably invite both groups to come or attend both gatherings you may have
  * he _is_ a bit of a family man
  * but he also likes to curl up with you in front of a fireplace with a mug of hot chocolate and just sitting there or talking
  * it’s relaxing and he likes the warmth
  * that’s of course, if you two are situated in the northern hemisphere because here in australia, it’s kinda beach-time
  * anyways, please tell shiro that whenever he invites anyone to have a christmas celebration, to _leave all the cooking to you_



 

> **Keith**

  * keith probably isn’t aware it’s christmas until the week before
  * he’s not too keen in the social aspects and prefers to just hang out with you in the house
  * you’re going to have to drag him out to do festive things whether it be physically or by bribing
  * okay, but if you bring up mistletoe around him, he’ll become a blushy mess and completely shuts down
  * but you know mistlefoe? where instead of kissing, you f i g h t
  * mention this to keith and get a _strange, strange_ look from him
  * even if training is good, he’s not keen on fighting you out of all people
  * but if you drag him to a party and convince him to drink _a little bit_ , that might end up happening



 

> **Lance**

  * it’s pretty much a given that lance will either throw some sort of party or attend one type of celebration and attempt to get you under the mistletoe
  * don’t even try to avoid it, it’s going to happen :)
  * however, he gets _really_ excited whenever you two have to go to his family christmas celebrations (if they do have one)
  * he has a huge family (well, than normal) and he’s _absolutely ecstatic_ for you to be technically considered his family now
  * he’ll also _live_ for the small joys of christmas
  * especially decorating the tree
  * “I could’t decide on a star or an angel, so I went with both!”
  * “lance, that’s a picture of me”
  * “exactly!”



 

> **Hunk**

  * I feel like I’m falling into likes of stereotypes here, but hunk will probably hold a small gathering with his family or paladins and just cook
  * well, that’s what he’s most excited about
  * like wow, there’s a whole bunch of food he can make because it’s the festive season and he’s really excited to make it!
  * to him, the most special part of christmas is just spending time with those he loves
  * aka you, his family and his friends
  * he will totally get emotional if he sees everyone just being happy & festive in general
  * it’s okay, he’s not sad, just overly happy about how _great_ everything is
  * even after christmas is over, he’ll continue to bake little mince pies until the new year :’)



 

> **Pidge**

  * can you call her grinch? she’s a bit of a grinch
  * note, a bit
  * like, she doesn’t really plan to do anything exciting
  * she doesn’t mind really
  * if someone invites her to some party, she’s probably going to end up either staying at home or having someone (you) drag her there
  * it might be good if you also don’t see much of a fuss about christmas, but it can be quite annoying if you love it
  * but she lives for the sales after christmas on boxing day, because new video games, here she comes
  * ~~do you guys have boxing day sales where pretty much everything is on sale? is it australian or is it also something where you guys are from?~~
  * that’s the most ‘festive’ she can get by herself
  * remember mistlefoe from keith’s hcs?
  * she’s lowkey willing to do it
  * ~~someone save this tiny girl~~




	13. lost [lance]

> _Lance Mcclain x reader [modern au]_
> 
> _so this popped into my head and I was partly inspired by a text post I saw a while ago_

It was supposed to be a casual day at the mall, but as always, ‘casual’ turned into something else. It all started when Lance had decided to drag you, his loving girlfriend, out to go shopping. Now, don’t get you wrong, shopping was fine and all, but when things came to Lance, you never expected things to be too plain.

Which was why you were all alone in a rather large store (it took up about a quarter of the mall), trying to find the man you called your boyfriend.

At first, it was normal. You and Lance were going from store to store looking at things, but never really buying anything. 

The two of you goofed around for a little bit, nearly got kicked out of several stores, then headed into the mall’s largest store, [store name]. It was one of those classic ‘we sell pretty much everything’ stores, one that would also have many items to entertain you.

  


That was when you got heavily distracted looking at _an extremely pretty snowglobe_. It was fairly small, but once you got closer, you soon realised the intricate carvings around the base. Starstruck by it, you held it up and turned to tell Lance.

Only to realise that Lance had disappeared. 

Your face slowly dropped its smile and you whipped your head around, trying to spot the Cuban boy. But alas, he was no where to be seen. Frowning, you carefully placed the snowglobe back onto the shelf you had found it. 

You didn’t panic. At least not yet. The mall was a place you two tended to go to frequently and both of you knew the overall layout and hopefully the way back home.

  


Sighing, you reached into your right pocket and quickly tapped Lance’s contact. Finger hovering over the call button, you bit your lip as you thought it over. This wasn’t a situation that required to call him, was it? Regardless, you tapped down on the call button and brought your phone up to your ear.

What you wern’t expecting was for Lance’s ringtone to be suddenly blasting out of your other pocket. With a small yelp, you quickly declined the call you started and reached in to take Lance’s phone.

Right.

You had forgotten that Lance had given you his phone when he impulsively decided to climb the playground equipment in another store.

That meant you had virtually no contact with him.

  


Releasing a deep breath, you placed both phones back in your pocket and mulled over your choices. Knowing Lance, he would be…

Well, he could be anywhere, knowing him.

And in this particularly large store, it did not help you at all.

Eyes scanning the hanging signs from the roof, you started to make your way to the toys section, hoping that Lance had gotten curious at ‘what kids these days’ played.

Maybe if you got lucky, he would be making a racket somewhere, which would lead you right to him.

  


You hadn’t even taken two steps when the intercom crackled and a monotone voice spilled out.

_“Could [Name] [Surname] please head to the front desk? Your child is waiting there for you.”_   


At first, there was only confusion running through your mind. You had a child? Someone was calling you their child?

Then you realised.

  


Needless to say, when you made your way to the front desk as instructed, you found a very pouty Lance who tackled you into a hug as soon as he saw you.


	14. headcanon [human paladins]

> _**request:** hc’s of the paladins seeing their s/o lose a limb in battle?_
> 
> _shiro, keith, lance, hunk, pidge_

You didn’t really expect it to go _that_ badly. Really. It was a simple mission. Get into the base, release some prisoners, direct them to escape pods and then get back to the castle. Without dying. Or suffer some sort of injury.

Unfortunately, that was exactly what happened. 

You were fighting. That was all that you could recall. You were surrounded by Galra sentries and fighting desperately to complete your mission. The battle was hard and your opponent was tough. There was a sudden flash of weapons, then you lost feeling in your [non dominant] hand. In your daze, you were knocked down and all you remembered was screaming from your fellow paladins before you dropped to the ground.

> **Shiro**

  * shiro doesn’t seem to panic on the outside
  * inside? he’s kinda panicking
  * first, he checks to make sure that nothing can hurt you while you’re unconscious 
  * next, he either shout orders at the other paladins to make sure nothing else similar happens
  * or he charges in and proceeds to take down every single sentry around him
  * when he knows that you aren’t in any immediate danger, he’s picking you up (carefully) and making his way back in the castle to get you into a healing pod
  * he’s feels _really_ bad once he discovers that you’ve pretty much lost your [non dominant] arm
  * even if you brush it off, he’s not going to let go of it
  * please make him feel better
  * “hey shiro we match!”  

  * “yes [name], that’s not necessarily a good thing”  

  * his dad mode turns on for the first few weeks after the incident and trying to help you work your way around without the use of an arm
  * will eventually ask allura if there’s any altean tech which can help you or which can replace your arm (like his kinda did)



> **Keith**

  * keith just turns _scary_  

  * once he realises you’re injured with some not very pg-13 rated injuries, he’s _really mad_
  * he just kinda turns into a fighting machine and within a few seconds or so, whichever enemy had injured you is also gone now
  * as well as any surrounding sentries
  * actually, every other enemy they were fighting previously
  * to be honest, it’ll be up to mainly the other paladins to make sure you’re safe as keith is already running off to destroy enemies
  * he does not care if the galra have some sort of sob story they plead him with, _they hurt you and they’re going down_
  * shiro has to calm him down afterwards because although it’s normally you calming keith down, you kinda physically can’t at the moment
  * afterwards, he mopes around in front of your healing pod and hoping desperately that you’ll survive
  * he sits there, looking at you and where your arm once was and feels really bad about not protecting you well enough
  * he heads to the training deck every now and then, letting out his frustation out at the training bot
  * once you’re out, he doesn’t leave your side and just low-key clings on you
  * if you need anything, he’s there and ready to help



> **Lance**

  * lance freezes at first, then he sees that you’ve gotten hurt  

  * he rushes to you, sees the extent of the damage and his heart feels like it’s stopped
  * he says something reassuring, although you can’t hear him
  * and from next to you, he’s suddenly shooting every enemy with some scary accuracy
  * soon, pretty much it’s all safe and lance just picks your unconscious body up and gets back to the castle as fast as his legs will take him
  * you’re immediately inside the healing pod and he waits outside the entire time
  * a lot like keith, he also stares at where your arm once was and feels really sad
  * like, how are you going to just survive in general?
  * and he mentally declares that he’s going to stick by your side to help you wherever he can
  * once you’re out, he does just that
  * it gets a bit annoying sometimes to the point where he’s carrying you around everywhere bridal style
  * if you tell him to stop, he’ll pout and stop for a bit
  * like shiro, he’ll eventually go to allura or coran to see if there’s any altean tech that can be used to get use of an arm back



> **Hunk**

  * hunk feels extremely conflicted  

  * he’s scared, annoyed, angry and sad all at the same time
  * he panics at first, then once he calms down, he’s hauling you up as carefully as he can and making sure that you’re not dying on him
  * might throw up if he focuses on the fact that you’re lowkey bleeding out and no longer have an arm
  * once you’re in the healing pod, he visibly relaxes
  * but he’s still worried
  * his time is spent half watching you and half stress-baking
  * ~~when the paladins get hungry, it’s nice, but it got a little out of hand~~
  * when you wake up, he’s already hugging you and rambling on about how sorry he is
  * even if you comfort him, he’ll still continue to feel really bad about letting you get hurt
  * he’s a sweet boy and he’s constantly helping you with whatever you need
  * he’s not like lance tho, he can tell when you really don’t want him to baby you
  * he’ll probably employ pidge to build you an arm after a while because he can’t bear to see you struggle when you need to do something with two arms



> **Pidge**

  * pidge freezes and she just _stops_
  * she’s terrified for the moment because she thinks that she’s going to lose you and having lost her brother & dad before, that’s not good when you’re her s/o
  * she stops what she’s doing, shouts to the other paladins that she’s heading back with you and just zooms as fast as she can to the castle
  * her heart is pounding and she just wants you to be alive
  * she can see the fact that you kinda don’t have an arm, but she pushes her feelings down
  * once you’re safe inside the healing pod, she moves all her equipment to the infirmary (?) so she can be there when you wake up
  * when you’re out, she’s just _quiet_
  * she doesn’t know what to say or do
  * scold you for not being careful?
  * cry and apologise for not doing better?
  * you make the first move to hug her
  * it’s a bit awkard because your arm is kinda not there
  * pidge then gets to work building a prosthetic arm because she can do that and she will do that for her s/o




	15. headcanon [human paladins]

> _**request:** could you do hc’s for the paladins with an s/o who’s been really touch-starved for a lot of their life so like, little acts of intimacy (long hugs, kissing, cuddling, etc.) often makes them break down and cry (even though they really want/like the affection)_

~~~

> **Shiro**

  * at first, shiro moves his arm to loop over your shoulder
  * and you kinda just _freeze_
  * and lowkey shut down
  * shiro thinks he’s hurt you by accident when he suddenly feels that you’ve tensed up all of a sudden
  * and suddenly, he’s worrying like “have I done something wrong? are you alright?”
  * he immediately moves his arm off and is in front of you and making sure you’re not dying
  * if the arm he touched you with was his prosthetic, he’s even more worried
  * when tears start to seep out of your eyes, shiro just dies on the inside and he’s absolutely convinced that he’s something
  * although by now, tears are visibly running down your cheeks and you’re starting to cry, it’s a little hard to actually form words while you’re crying
  * shiro’s extremely worried, if I haven’t made that obvious
  * but when you decide that it’s too hard to tell him verbally, you kinda just lean into him so he’s kinda forced to half-catch and half-hug you
  * the two of you just stay like that and shiro gradually realises that you actually really needed that half-hug
  * after a while, you calm down enough to explain to him the specifics
  * he’s a little miffed about whatever happened when you were younger to make you like this, but he decides to change the fact you’re touch starved
  * although he’s careful about what he’s doing, he makes sure to at least have some sorts of intimacy because he knows that although you might tear up, you still do want it



> **Keith**

  * I’ve mentioned before that I have a personal headcanon that keith himself is also touch starved, so expect in here
  * keith isn’t the type to initiate anything in public so the first time he realises your situation, it’s when you two are in his room
  * it was a tad sudden, keith suddenly just wrapped an arm around your waist
  * you just jumped suddenly and tears start to form
  * keith just mentally shuts down because he thinks he’s done something horribly wrong
  * despite whatever he may have been doing with you beforehand, he thinks he accidentally blew up at you with his temper and is already apologising
  * he suddenly seems very cautious to touch you
  * but when you shake your head, start wiping your tears and start to explain that you just aren’t used to touches like that
  * but you stress the fact that it’s something that you like/want
  * as you explain, keith’s face just falls and he _understands_
  * when you stop talking, he just awkwardly wraps his arms around you in a hug
  * the two of you just stay there for some time, dwelling in each other’s company and comfort
  * the two of you spend a lot of time in each other’s general company, just with each other
  * it’s two touch starved people together and it’s like a natural balance that just works



> **Lance**

  * now, lance can usually be quite touchy in a relationship
  * however, the first time he did physically touch you with an intimate gesture that elicted a reation out of you was a quick peck on your cheek
  * previously, you had been extremely content with the touches and nothing of the sorts really hinted for lance that you were a little touch starved
  * but after you kinda looked a little started and tears started to leak out of your eyes
  * well lance, like everyone else, would be beyond worried
  * once you explain to him, he’s just extremely sad for you
  * him growing up in a big family meant that touch starvation (is that a term?) wasn’t a thing in his childhood and hugs were frequent
  * knowing that you didn’t have the same sort of happiness, per say, it just makes him _sad_
  * like, no hugs?
  * wow, that’s not on
  * it’s now suddenly a given that whenever lance sees you, he either hugs you or places a gentle kiss on your cheek
  * over time, if your reaction gradually changes to be flustered, he’s gonna tease you about it and coo that it’s cute
  * with him, it’s already lots of random touches and kisses
  * so when he knows that you’ve been needing them, get ready for more because it’s going to be _a lot_
  * he just wants you to feel loved
  * and when you’re with lance, you’re definitely going to feel loved



> **Hunk**

  * hunk, although he can be shy when it comes to pda, he loves you very much and will show it most of the time with touches
  * the first time he properly hugged you, he could feel you kinda tense up in his arms
  * and then he suddenly lets go and goes all “is something the matter?”
  * and then his mind jumps to the fact that he’s possibly hurt you somewhere 
  * you’re going to have to pull him back to reality because he thinks that he’s either hugged you too hard or you simply didn’t like the hug
  * depending on how well you’re currently faring (whether you’re too overwhelmed to talk, etc.), you either explain to him first or just shake your head and hug him back
  * and just muffled talking of ‘how you just want it’
  * hunk, a lot like lance, is _sad_
  * like he’s had a loving family who also hugged frequently
  * but you?
  * wow, he feels horrible, even if he had nothing to do with it
  * he hugs you back
  * that’s when you lowkey breakdown and tear up
  * when he feels the tears on him, his stomach sinks
  * however dire he thought the situation was before, he believes it to be way worse
  * like, you’ve been this touch starved for this long?
  * like pretty much everyone else, the intimate gestures he does are done more often than if he didn’t know you were touch starved
  * it’s more of the long hugs and the general side-by-side comfort and arms tangled around each other with him



> **Pidge**

  * pidge herself isn’t very touchy in general
  * like, this girl tends to prefer a computer over a tree and definitely over attempting to converse with an actual human being
  * which is also why she’s quite awkward in this relationship
  * I feel the intimacy wouldn’t happen as much until you two were closer
  * but regardless, it was this one time you were sitting next to pidge while she worked on some tech in her room
  * you were technically there to drag her to bed, because think about it, pidge never actually sleeps
  * somehow, you got distracted with watching her and the two of you just sat there for a long while
  * at one point, you nagged for a bit and since pidge it kinda sleepy then (she won’t ever admit it), she just leans over and wraps her arms around
  * and she closes her eyes and just leans against you
  * we know what happens by now, right?
  * it definitely caught you off guard
  * and the tears come
  * wow, when pidge just feels you shaking, she woke up so fast
  * she can see that there’s tears coming down your face and she doesn’t know how to react
  * did she do something?
  * but when you kinda hug her back, she feels a bit more relived
  * and when you explain to her about being touch starved and the sorts, she doesn’t know what to feel
  * like, what happened to your family??
  * what did they do?
  * does she go small angry gremlin on them when she meets them?
  * yeah, maybe she will go small angry gremlin on them
  * ~~please don’t encourage her~~
  * your relationship will definitely have more of those ‘silent-in-each-other’s-company-and-hug’ moments
  * it’s small steps, but pidge makes an effort and especially knowing you haven’t had that much when you were younger, pidge is determined




	16. birthday [hunk]

> _Hunk x reader [fluff? humour? theres no exact genre?]_
> 
> _it’s Hunk’s birthday, so I whipped something up for our favourite yellow paladin!_
> 
> _(pun not intended)_
> 
> _this is also most paladin shenanigans in the kitchen without hunk, so beware_
> 
> _and it’s extremely messy in terms of what happens, sorry!_
> 
> _~~and the ‘x reader’ element is extremely light~~ _

Cooking was _hard_. Extremely hard. And you found out a bit too late. It was Hunk’s birthday and unfortunately, the celebrations were a bit of a…. _work in progress_.

It would have been all fine if it wasn’t Hunk’s birthday. Presents were solved quite easily, each person having decided what to give Hunk early on. Decorations were done with Allura & Coran discovering a box of old decorations from ten thousand years before (if they could even be called decorations). Distracting Hunk was planned and in progress, thanks to Coran.

The real problem was the food. _If_ it wasn’t Hunk’s birthday, Hunk himself would be the one preparing the food. Unfortunately, it was Hunk’s birthday. The cooking was (supposed to have been) done in the morning, finished and laid out by the afternoon and Hunk & Coran would come back and everyone else would surprise him. 

Within the first half hour of the morning, it was quite obvious that you had some problems.

At first, you had taken out every ingredient in the cupboards and laid them all out. Majority were strange, definitely not from Earth and not anything any of you had seen before. Even Allura, being the only non-human, shrugged at some. It seemed that only Hunk knew what was what.

Keith and Lance didn’t help matters much, with one boy stating how they thought one item would be the alien equivalent to an Earth product and the other rebutting it. You, being the main one _absolutely_ determined to get the day right, broke up their squabbles extremely quickly.

The food sorting wasn’t eventful. Everyone was forced to draw on from their memories and attempt recall what Hunk said about the products in front of them. In the end, the food was all sorted into different piles - needed ingredients & definitely safe, not safe, unsure, and keep away from Pidge (her allergies were going haywire with the strange items).

  


The actual cooking was no better. Shiro, being the only adult out of everyone, was forced into leadership early on. 

It quickly became painfully obvious that Shiro was just… not a natural cook.

Everyone turned to you instead, being possibly the next best person to turn to. Sighing, you rubbed your head and tried to recall anything, absolutely anything from hanging out with Hunk in the kitchens.

* * *

In the end, it certainly _eventful_.

Shiro had left the group halfway through, muttering on about something while he rubbed the bridge of his nose. You were forced to deal with Keith and Lance’s shenanigans while Pidge and Allura were the only two out of the other four doing work. True, you didn’t have much experience with cooking, but you knew enough to make something _edible_. 

The final product was messy. It was certainly nothing like the things Hunk managed to make, but it was something and it was (technically) Hunk’s birthday food (there was nothing that looked like cake).

* * *

Hunk hadn’t let his hopes rise up too high. Everyone was in constant panic due to the ongoing war with the Galra and he certainly didn’t expect anyone to remember his birthday, let alone celebrate. 

In fact, he barely remembered it himself. In space, time wasn’t the most important thing on his mind.

So when he came back to the castle after working with Coran, he was very surprised to find that the Altean had disappeared pretty quickly when they were back. In fact, were the hallways always dark?

“Hello? Uhh, guys, whatever prank this is, this is not funny.” Hunk’s voice stuttered as he spoke, betraying the bit of fear inside him.  


Then, all of a sudden, the hallway in front of him lit up. Hunk followed the light, grateful for the glow. The lights slowly led him towards the dining room, well if you would call it a dining room.

  


When Hunk pushed open the door, he definitely was not expecting shouting, screaming and various screeching of “happy birthday!” He was tackled into a hug by Lance, the blue paladin pulling away as quickly as he had jumped onto him. 

You were next, throwing your arms around the yellow paladin while shouting a slightly muffled “happy birthday.” You untangled your arms from Hunk and quickly placed a small peck on his cheek.

* * *

Hunk was beyond overwhelmed. His friends had remembered his birthday? His friends had bothered to pull off a surprise party? His friends were doing all this? As worrying as their impulse control could be, Hunk decided, he had some very good friends.

At first, he stood there, rooted in the same spot, then the tears started to leak. 

“OhmygoshIloveyouguys.”   


The first part was a success.

What the group were all worried about was when Hunk would see the food.


	17. importance [keith]

> _Keith x reader_
> 
> _100 follower contest prize: third place (500-1000 _word ficlet_ ) @senpaapiii_
> 
> _[Keith & his reaction to his s/o being the paladin of the white lion]_
> 
> _and I feel I rambled a bit too much at the start and didn’t have that much focus on the whole ‘white lion’ thing, sorry!_

You had known Keith for a long while. From back to your primary school days, to middle school, to the Garrison and down to now. You had followed Keith for as long as you could remember. To you, he was your friend, the only one who really bothered to know you. In all honesty, to him, you were the one who stuck with him through thick and thin and ignored the flaws of his character.

  


Which was exactly why the both of you ended up staying together in the small shack Keith apparently used to call home after Keith himself was expelled from the Garrison. It was difficult at first, staying together. But years of mutual friendship and bonding did not go to waste and in the end, the two of you were closer ever than before. You joined him in the search for the strange feeling, as he called it. The Lion markings you both found then were strange and did not give any clear answers, but regardless, the both of you continued searching and putting clues together, soon discovering that the fateful day, the arrival the markings spoke of, was coming soon.

And come it did, in the form of a falling foreign ship that Shiro was found in. Three others joined you. Lance, Hunk and Pidge. All three were Garrison cadets, faces that you had seen before and possibly talked to before. Shiro, you knew, but never really talked to. All you knew was that Shiro and Keith had gotten extremely close during the last few years, while you would hang behind. It was then when you weren’t too sure about your ‘strong’ relationship with Keith.

  


He had seemed so happy with Shiro and Shiro was with him when you couldn’t be. In a way, you were scared. Then, you worried about Keith and him running off to race or to do some other not-very-responsible games. You saw less of Keith then more than ever, and you felt so split.

Shiro was a new person in his life that Keith had opened up to and you liked that. However, it also meant that Keith didn’t spend as much time with you anymore. Most of the time, he was off outside, racing with Shiro on motorbikes.

You hadn’t ever felt so alone then.

* * *

When Shiro disappeared, Keith was broken. You could see that. His eyes were different, having lost the wild gleam they used to have when Shiro was there. They were dull, empty and completely devoid. Keith was frustrated, angry and broken.

He had lost Shiro and unintentionally pushed you away. He could see it. He thought you had left him, caught up in the life of the Garrison and left him for other friends.

So, it was much to his surprise when he realised that you had still followed him, after hanging out with Shiro for so long, after punching Iverson in the face and after being expelled from the Garrison.

Keith couldn’t see it, didn’t see it. What was it about him? He just didn’t know.

* * *

You thought yourself as the outlier of the group. You could definitely see it. Shiro and Keith were almost always together, catching up on what had happened since the Kerberos mission. Lance, Hunk and Pidge seemed to be part of the same group and hung out together often.

You? Normally it was with Keith, but Shiro was back and that meant Keith gravitated towards him.

  


It all matched, it really did. Shiro, Keith, Lance, Hunk and Pidge worked together well, them being paladins of the main Lions. You?

Paladin of the White Lion. The outlier. The Lion that was useful only when there was a Lion missing. Only then you could join Voltron and form the great weapon.

It wasn’t the best of places to be, feeling like you were useless half the time. Allura and Coran often told you that it was a great job, but you didn’t feel so sure.

* * *

You pushed yourself away from the others often. Any sort of team bonding excersise didn’t usually need you, so you kept yourself locked up in your room often, simply sitting there and wondering, wouldn’t it have been so much more easier if you hadn’t done what you had.

Your room became your safe haven, where the others wouldn’t disturb you. You could sit there, eyes closed and steady breathing, not worrying about the terrors and insecurity that plagued your mind.

  


In one particular moment, you sat on your bed, like many times before, playing with your bayard, a small white dagger. In a way, you felt it did represent you. Small, easily concealable and useless in most cases, such as long range fighting.

“Hey.” Your head snapped up at the sudden noise, surprised that someone had come.

It was Keith.

Of course.

His brows were furrowed and his lips pressed together. He was looking at you in a way you _didn’t_ want anyone to look at you. Pity and sympathy. You _were a paladin of Voltron_ (not exactly)!

When you didn’t respond, Keith moved in closer and made his way to sit next to you on your bed. 

“[Name]…”  


“What do you want?” Your reply was harsher than you meant it and you quickly turned your head to swing your bayard around.  


“We’re all worried a-and you…” Keith’s voice trailed off, never a person who knew how exactly he would put his words together.

“ _Look,_ Keith. I-I-” You let out a sigh and turned to Keith. At the sigh of the look on his Keith, your voice trembled and failed you. You turned back to your bayard in your hands. “ _I’m not needed half the time._ ”  


Keith’s face changed. ”[Name], you can’t really think that…”

“But it’s true.”  


Licking his lips nervously, Keith tried to pick out his choice of words carefully. Then he started to speak. “Do you remember what Allura said about the White Lion and its paladin when we first came to the castle?”

“I-I-” Keith didn’t give you any time to reply.  


“That it was the most adaptable out of all the Lions and its paladin would also be like that. That it was the one which would stick by everyone’s side in every moment and that would be the last hope in _almost every situation_.” Keith’s voice began to crack at the end. You sat there, open mouthed, confused at what he was going on about. “ _Please [Name], you’re much more important than you think.”_  


“Keith, you can’t- I’m not really-”  


“[Name].” He took your hands in his own, his eyes boring into your own. “ _We need you.”_

How had you not seen everything? You weren’t completey useless. The White Lion _was_ a Lion of Voltron. It had a role like every other. It may not have been obvious, but you could see. It was there when another fell and was there when they needed Voltron _and_ another being to fight.

And it needed a paladin: you.

You thanked Keith in your own way when you realised.


	18. sunrise [keith]

> _Keith x reader_
> 
> _100 follower contest prize: second place (~1500 words one-shot) @rosewhore_
> 
> _[keith taking his fem!so to the beach to watch the sunrise on a first date after they get back to earth]_
> 
> _I misread this at first and thought it was supposed to take place in the first episode of season 8 (because sunrise – > sunset –> that one sunset scene in s8) and accidentally wrote 1k words on another idea, so whoops_
> 
> _also, we are pretending that allura never died and only just weakened to the point of near death_

It was all over. Haggar had been defeated, every reality had been saved and the universe was safe from the Galra. After the years of fighting everyone had gone through, it was almost unbelievable that peace was finally achieved. Keith had been through so much, freeing planets, Blade of Marmora missions, the Quantum Abyss and even a few brushes with death.

So why on Earth (haha) was he so nervous for the date with [Name]?

Granted, as far as Keith knew, he was able to survive everything the war had thrown at him, but _this_ was something emotional and something Keith wasn’t familiar with. The whole ‘asking someone out’ wasn’t his sort of style.

With a bit of help from Shiro (and Lance, regretfully), Keith had awkwardly asked [Name] (whom he had an interest in which he wasn’t even aware of until everyone else pointed it out) out on a date.

The problem?

Keith was a walking disaster and had managed to set it up at about _6 in the morning_ (Lance almost didn’t believe him, ”You were supposed to say _pm_ , not _am_!”). Keith was also completely unsure of what he was to do. What _did_ people even do on dates? Eat? Talk? In fact, what would they do if it was extremely early in the morning?

  


Operation “Make sure Keith doesn’t mess up” started soon afterwards and the paladins were forced to stuff themselves into an abandoned room inside the Garrison. Keith personally felt that everyone was overreacting. Why would they care _that_ much about his date? After a few explanations from Lance and reassurances from Shiro, he begrudgingly agreed to join in on the meeting.

In fact, throughout the entire ‘meeting,’ it consisted of mainly Coran, Lance and Pidge throwing out ideas while one other would shoot it down. Whenever all three (mainly Lance and Pidge) agreed on an idea, it would then be shut down by Allura or Shiro, claiming it was too dangerous, inefficient or just plain impossible. 

Keith was glad those two were there to be the adults of the group, for the ideas being offered were definitely not something he would have wanted to try, especially after having gone through many dangerous situations in his lifetime.

It was only when Hunk spoke up with the simple idea of watching the sunset (how nobody ever mentioned that, Keith didn’t understand) when there was the approval of all everyone.

After that, it was just endless tips and tricks, what not to do, what to do and how not to make himself look plain weird in front of [Name]. One of Pidge and Allura’s advice was particular effective in convincing Keith _not_ to mess up, with both of them smiling too much for his comfort, implying a small threat not to hurt [Name] or to pay the consequences.

And despite how nice Allura tended to be and how small Pidge was, both could be _pretty darn terrifying_ they wanted to.

* * *

Standing outside the door, Keith could definitely feel the sweat building up on his hands. Butterflies tickled his stomach as he lightly tapped his foot against the ground. Keith was beyond nervous. His eyes glanced over to the clock in the distance. It was nearly time. He watched as the seconds hand ticked around and around. 

Until finally, a bit after it was six, the door opened.

Keith didn’t have any words. His jaw nearly dropped open in surprise.

[Name] was standing there, donning an [outfit of choice]. With a simple smile, whatever Keith was about to say completely disappeared and the two of them stood there in silence.

  


Keith brought a hand up to scratch the back of his neck awkwardly. Shifting his foot from side to side in, he quickly stuttered out his words. “S-so, do you want to go?”

“I’d love to.” [Name]’s soft smile was what relaxed Keith’s nerves.  


* * *

The two of them soon found themselves wandering along the seashore. The beach was a bit of a walk away and the cool air nipped at their skin, but it was worth it. It was still dark by the time both had gotten there.

Both made their way onto the sand and started to walk. There was no specific destination in mind, but it was nice to just walk and not worry about a possible attack or prying eyes.

[Name] had long taken off her shoes and socks, holding them lightly in one hand and letting her feet feel the sand between her toes.

It was a simple matter and she was enjoying herself. Keith couldn’t help but let a small smile grow at the sight of the girl giggling as she ran about the sand. He made his way slowly behind her, avoiding strange large items that had been washed ashore by the waves.

The two walked along side by side for a little while, Keith watching [Name] with a soft, fond look on his face. Before everything, before he had gone up into space in the Blue Lion, he had known [Name] at the Garrison.

  


As cliche as it sounded, she was one of the only people who bothered with Keith. At first, he had only really interacted with Shiro, and ignored all of his classmates. But then, a girl his age, maybe younger, walked up to him, held out her hand and asked him if he had wanted to be friends.

He was young, reckless and a pure loner then. He had stared at the hand for a short while, then awkwardly ran off, not knowing how to react. It was only he had told Shiro when he realised that maybe, it was the better choice to accept.

Keith didn’t have much of a choice in the matter. [Name] had come back, day after day, sat next to him and just interacted with him in the best way she could. It was a hard and strange process, but the girl had slowly managed to peel away the walls around Keith’s interior.

That had been the start of their friendship and the tiny blossom of a crush in Keith’s heart.

  


Four years on (technically one and three for [Name] and Keith respectively), Keith wouldn’t have ever believed he had a chance with [Name]. She always seemed so friendly and so kind the pretty much everyone else, it seemed impossible that she didn’t have someone else.

“C’mon Keith!” Keith looked up and saw that [Name] had run ahead while he was caught up in his thoughts. She was a little further out, but the distance could be covered easily. [Name] waved her arms about, laughing uncontrollably. The wind had slightly picked up, blowing her air around. Keith smiled. How had he got lucky?

He picked up his pace and jogged over to [Name]. By then, she had sat down on the sand and was weaving her fingers between the grains as she waited for him. Realising that he had arrived, she patted the space next to her, urging him to sit down.

Keith did as so. [Name] leaned back and looked out towards the sea. It was dark then, most probably due to the fact that the sun was only just rising. Keith noticed this and followed her gaze.

The sun was bright, nearly forcing the both of them to look away, but the beauty that was unfolding in front of them was too good to miss. Slowly, the deep blue the sky was previously covered in was tinted with brilliant shades of red, pink and orange. In the sky, wisps of colour changed and swirled about as the sun slowly brought light into the sky.

Gradually, as the sun slowly rose, [Name] slowly, but catiously started to lean her head on Keith’s shoulders. The boy stiffened up at first, but gradually he relaxed, liking the contact. He brought an arm around to hold her. The embrace wasn’t tight, but they could both feel it and it was enough.

“Isn’t it beautiful?”  


“Yeah. And it’ll be the first of many that we can see now that we’re back.” There was a small chuckle from [Name].

“So we’re going to wake up each day and five thirty and walk out here to watch the sunrise?” Keith’s cheeks immediately flared red at her words, remembering his small slip-up from the start.  


“I-I-” He tried to stammer out a proper response, slightly embarrassed.  


“Don’t worry about it Keith, I don’t mind trading the sunrise for the sunset some days.”   



	19. curiosity [pidge]

> _pidge x fem!Reader_
> 
> _old & extremely short idea but then pidge’s birthday happened and although this is late, i can’t just miss it with nothing_
> 
> _also refers to pidge as male for the first bit bc of the garrison thing_
> 
> _an open ended ending :)_

When you joined the Garrison, you expected to learn how to fly a plane, not to fall in love.

When you first entered, love definitely was not on the top of your list. However, that was before you encountered Pidge Gunderson. When you first saw him, he wasn’t the type of guy that most girls would consider ‘ideal.’ From what you could get out of him, he was just… smart.

Most others would be confused on why you had developed such an interest in him. Most other girls (or boys) would at least form some sort of puppy crush on Lance, or Hunk, Pidge’s other crew mates. Pidge himself? Not their type, they would say.

But regardless, during your time at the Garrison, you grew to notice Pidge _almost everywhere_. He was such an enigma you couldn’t understand. You didn’t know whether it was you being more observant or if you two were really actually bumping in each other more often.

Every time you saw him, you also told yourself that _no_ , you _did not have a crush on him_.

It was just a simply curiosity.

Yes, that.

Just a simply curiosity about Pidge Gunderson.

Nothing more, nothing less.

_Just a curiosity._

Well, that was an incorrect assumption on your part.

* * *

When you joined the Garrison, you were also not expecting to be going up into space in the mouth of a giant, robotic lion with an ex-Garrison student, a not-so-lost pilot and three other students. One of whom happened to be Pidge. Fun.

And now? 

Stuck out in space, while you discovered that aliens existed, were definitely more than ten thousand years old and were currently in an ongoing war that Earth had not been aware of. Which you six had to join. Even more fun. 

You had hoped that being closer with Pidge and getting to know him better would make you realise that there wasn’t anything special with him and that you could simply get on with your life (as much as you could when in space).

Unfortunately, that tactic did not quite work out. In fact, getting to know Pidge better only made you a lot more interested in him. With each night, you found yourself watching him silently as he fiddled about with the many bits and bobs that he had managed to find his hands on. 

* * *

“I’m a girl.”  


Those three words that came out of Pidge’s mouth left you a little speechless. Multiple thoughts ran through your mind. First, you were surprised. How could you not have noticed? Both of you were the only female humans who were aboard the Castle and you hadn’t ever worked it out. Second, what were your feelings towards her then?

Was it just a simply desire for friendship? Or was it a crush that was just blooming? Love had never been your strong suit, liking a male was already strange enough for you, but there was a possibility that you were attracted to the same gender? It was most definitely something that you hadn’t thought about before. Maybe it even explained a lot more than you thought.

Then everyone else was leaving the room.

And you weren’t sure. 

You turned your head towards Pidge, who was just leaving. 

What should you do?

You watched as she left.

Maybe later.

 _Maybe later_.


End file.
